This invention is concerned with 3-hydroxymethyl derivatives of cyproheptadine and related compounds which are appetite stimulants and antihistaminic agents.
Cyproheptadine itself and certain derivatives and analogs are known to be orexigenic and antihistaminic agents such as 3-carboxycyproheptadine in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,877, 3-carboxy-10,11-dihydrocyproheptadine in British Pat. No. 1,486,847, 10-oxo (or hydroxy)-10,11-dihydrocyproheptadine in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,872.
Now with this invention there are provided further novel cyproheptadine derivatives and analogs carrying a 3-hydroxymethyl group and novel processes for their preparation.
There is also provided a novel method of stimulating appetite and/or producing an antihistamine effect in patients in need of such treatment by the administration of one or more of the novel compounds or novel pharmaceutical compositions thereof which are also provided by this invention.